9 de Julho
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Coisa de Estados. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, aquele dia estava marcado para sempre... O dia que falhara. O dia que teve seus limites esfregados em sua cara, o dia... Que perdeu um grande amigo. Songfic, Fim de um dos mistérios.


Entãaao! Esse parte é especial e essencial para a fic! Então, tirem seus paninho do bolso e começem a morde-los francesamente, por que o que leram a seguir é levemente depresivo (\o/)

E também, abram seus livros de história, e deixem uma janela reservada para o Google, por que lá vêm aula de história para vocês!

Por que a história desse país não deve em nada para outras!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

A reunião dos Estados estava estranhamente quieta aquele dia, Goiás discursava sem granes problemas, enquanto praticamente todos prestavam atenção.

Muitos responsabilizavam essa calma ao estranho desfalque presente no sudeste, estando presente somente Rio de Janeiro e Espírito Santo, porém este passou despercebido.

O primeiro estando absurdamente quieto, e particularmente distante observando desde o começo da reunião um ponto fixo na mesa e não se mexido desde então. Isso, mais o estranho mau humor de Rio Grande do Sul, deixavam um clima um tanto perturbador na sala, aquietando qualquer manifestação que pudesse interromper o encontro.

- Por que mésmô São Paulo não veio á reunião? – Um murmurinho, no entanto, sobrevivia no nordeste.

- Visse que hoje é feriado pro homi.

- ...Sério? De que?

- E eu vou lá saber? Deve de sé día do dinhéro ô algo assim.

- Quietos minha gente – Ralhou a baiana assustando o cearense e o pernambucano – ô pai ô (Olha aqui) se assuntem sobre issu antes di falá xurumela( besteira)

E mesmo que tenha sido uma bronca com um mínimo, quase inexistente, tom reprovação em meio à voz calma da baiana, foi mais que o suficiente para calar possíveis fofocas daquela reunião.

No sudeste, Es olhava da cadeira vazia do mineiro, ao seu vizinho com preocupação, Minas não havia lhe dito nada... Não que realmente precisasse... Mas ao menos podia, ninguém sabia onde estava São Paulo, como sempre acontecia nesse dia... E Rio estava totalmente desligado da reunião, com um fone de ouvido na orelha, tentando se distrair dos próprios pensamentos, sem nenhum sucesso.

Por que quando queremos esquecer algo, o mundo pode parecer conspirar contra isso, ou até mesmo uma simples música.

O carioca ouvia músicas estrangeiras, para que assim não entendesse bem o que diziam. Porém não teve assim tanto sucesso. E ouvindo a triste melodia á piano, se via perder em lembranças amargas.

.

.

.

_**Primeiro, você diz que precisamos conversar**_

_- E por que você há de querer falar comigo? – Estavam numa fria sala,com finos moveis de madeira, cadeiras aveludadas, e cortinas corridas, dando-lhe um ar mórbido._

_Rio de Janeiro levantou o rosto,cabelos até uns dedos depois da orelha, somente castanhos ainda, e naquela época sua pele possuía um tom mais claro, embora naquela tarde podia se dizer que mais lembrava um cor abatida e pálida, fazendo par com o homem que se encontrava a sua frente._

_Ambos se encontravam com roupas impecavelmente formais, e o paulistano não pode deixar de notar que a capital até mesmo usava uma gravata,algo raríssimo em ele._

_**Ele anda, você diz: sente-se, isso é apenas uma conversa  
**__**Ele sorri cortês de volta pra você**_

_De forma incomum, de forma fria... E sem mais o paulista sentou-se, logo sendo copiado pelo carioca._

_**Você o encara educadamente**_

_Como se existisse muito mais do que uma simples mesa a dividir ambos, muito mais..._

_**Algum tipo de janela a sua direita**_

_**Enquanto ele vai para a esquerda você continua na direita**_

_A conversa então começou, onde o carioca apertava as mãos com força por debaixo da mesa para que o outro não lhe visse tremer, não notasse sua hesitação, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos que se tornaram cinza com os anos, encobrindo o puro azul que antes possuíam._

Se pudesse escolher... Se ao menos pudesse escolher, essa conversa não existiria, esse dia não existiria. Esses acontecimentos... Simplesmente não teriam acontecido.

_Mas era seu dever como capital._

_**Entre as linhas do medo e da responsabilidade**_

_**E você começa a se perguntar porquê veio**_

_Por que tudo teve que ser assim? Por que... Por que não pode fazer nada? Ia aos poucos alterando sua voz, tornando-a mais autoritária, mais forte, mesmo que falsamente, enquanto sentia seu coração endurecer._

_**Onde eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em algum lugar na amargura**_

_**Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda**_

_**Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?**_

_Talvez tudo não fosse mais do que sua culpa... Mesmo que na verdade não tivesse culpa nenhuma...Não dependia mais de sua vontade, mas precisava culpar alguém... Como humano, precisava culpar alguém. Escolhendo friamente então, culpar a si mesmo._

_Levantou-se com força de sua cadeira, batendo ambas as mãos abertas contra a mesa, numa tentativa de intimidação. O mais velho, porém, nem se quer piscou com a ação._

_**Deixe-o saber que você sabe mais**_

_**Porque no final você realmente sabe mais**_

_Estava quase ao ponto de gritar, e tornava-se cada vez mais frígido quando notava que o paulista abria a boca para argumentar. Seguindo a repreender-lhe com firmeza._

_**Tente acabar com o tempo da defesa dele**_

_**Sem conceder inocência**_

_**Estabeleça a lista do que está errado**_

_**As coisas que você tem avisado-o esse tempo todo**_

_- Ao menos uma vez nessa sua vida São Paulo! – Exclamava sentindo seu peito se desgarrar – Escute-me, e pare com tudo isso! Ainda não é tarde!_

_**E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça  
E ore a Deus para que ele te ouça**_

_- ... É tarde sim, dois anos tarde. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu Estado do Rio de Janeiro – Dizia num tom neutro – Que eu não posso fazer não posso parar agora._

_**Onde eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em algum lugar na amargura**_

_**Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda**_

_**Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?**_

_**À medida que ele começa a levantar a voz**_

_**Você baixa a sua e concede a ele uma última chance**_**  
**

_Tornou a sentar-se arrasado, porém escondendo-se numa mascara de política decepção, passando aos poucos a palavra ao velho amigo, em talvez uma das últimas, se não a própria última vez que poderiam ser chamados assim._

_**Dirija até você perder a estrada**_

_**Ou corte relações com o único que você tem seguido**_

_A cada palavra, a cada frase dita, ambos sentiam que morriam um pouco por dentro, dando as costas para algo grande, em nome da história, da política, do povo... Eram nesses momentos que lembravam que sua vontade não valia de nada, dentre tantas outras nesse gigantesco País. _

_No final das contas, não eram humanos, então seus sentimentos eram os últimos a serem considerados, enquanto silenciosamente, dolorosamente, cortavam uma vez mais o vínculo que os ligava..._

_**Ele fará uma das duas coisas:  
Ele admitirá tudo  
**__**Ou ele pode dizer que não é mais o mesmo**_

_- Tu não admites então! Mesmo sabendo que há dois anos não foi algo voltado contra tu! Não tem por que sentir-se ameaçado! _

_- Se eu admito todos os obsurdos que esta me falando carioca? – Riu secamente – Não seja ridículo, e nem penses que vá conseguir iludir-me._

_- Não é ilusão!_

_- Pois saiba que eu não sou mais o mesmo idiota que você conheceu em outrora. – Sentenciou levantando-se de seu lugar._

_- ... Isso é tudo então...? – Questionou como pode ocultando como pode a dor que essas palavras lhe causaram. _

_- Não, ainda falta eu te dizer mais uma coisa..._

_Deu as costas a sua capital, indo em direção a porta abrindo lentamente, como se os segundos haviam se transformado em horas, de alguma forma._

_- ... Se não estão do meu lado... Estão contra mim... E se todos estão contra mim... Eu não preciso mais desse país._

_Essas palavras atravessaram seu coração, muito mais mortais que o golpe de qualquer espada._

_Por que não pode-se sempre alimentar um leão com carnes frescas, e pensar que ele vá se contentar com restos... Ele se rebelará, e ira contra a mão que tentava alimenta-lo._

_Com uma revolução... Ou uma antirrevolução._

_Rio de janeiro tentou levantar-se, tentou abrir a boca para argumentar, mas tudo que se ouvia era a porta se fechando, os passos do paulista, e o apito do trem anu7nciando um caminho sem volta..._

_**E você vai começar a se perguntar porquê veio...**_

_**Onde eu errei? eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em algum lugar na amargura**_

_**Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda**_

_**Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?**_

_**Como salvar uma vida...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Rio? Rio! Fratello acorda! Cê ta me assustando! – Voltou subitamente à realidade deparando-se com o olhar preocupado de seu irmão mais velho sentado ao seu lado, e da triste expressão da baiana atrás de si.

- Como...? – Olhou para ambos os lados desorientado, notando que a reunião já tinha acabado, e só haviam os três presentes.

- Cê tá bem Riozinho? – Perguntou calmamente a jovem negra, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-... S-sim.. Eu... - Passou a mão sobre o rosto que suava frio, e vendo a própria mão percebeu que também tremia. - ...Eu...

- Cê qué falar algo meu rei? Pôde desabafá si quisér... – Seguia a ex-capital sem presa, passando acolhedora a mão sobre os fortes ombros.

Rio de Janeiro abriu a boca para fala algo, porém tornou a fecha-la, e reabri-la...E mais uma vez a fecha-la. Cerrando os olhos com pesar, sentindo um forte ardor em seu peito.

- Não... Eu estou... Bem... Só cansado – Levantou-se com dificuldade, tentando não mostrar que suas pernas também tremiam.

- Cérteza?

- Fratello...

- Sim.. Eu...Vou pra casa. – E lentamente foi em direção à porta, sem dizer mais nada, limpando com a manga da blusa uma intromedita lágrima que consegui libertar-se. E pouco depois, passando rápido ao lado de Rio Grande do Sul que ia até a sala para evitar mais perguntas.

Na sala em questão, Espírito Santo soltava uma exclamação com ambas as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Eu não aguento isso! Ninguém me fala nada! Ninguém me conta nada! Uma justificativa! Uma explicação! Nadaa! – Destampou os olhos vendo ferido a baiana que passava gentilmente a mão em sua cabeça – Que faço eu mama? Nem Rio... Nem mesmo Minas... Nem mesmo Minas! E eu simplesmente não entendo São Paulo... ... Nem parece que pertencemos à mesma região...

- O meu santinho, num fica assim não... – Abraçou o mais novo por trás, envolvendo-o por força- Hoje é um dia dífícíl prá elis, meu Rio também ta jururu hoji, é preciso te paciência, sabe?

- ..Mama... O que cê acha que eu devia fazer?

- Vá pra fazenda qui cê ta cum Minas, fique assim, bem grudado deli cum chamego, mesmo qui eli num diga nada, i nem obrigue Eli a falá. As vezés ô melhô consoló é o siléncio.

Espírito Santo abraçou os braços que o envolviam, suspirando pesadamente.

- Tudo bem... E quanto a Rio de Janeiro?

Dessa vez, foi a baiana que suspirou.

- É meió deixá-lo sozinho... Isso tudó qui Minas planeja... Nunca vái dár certó si continua assím..

- ... Que quer dizer...?

- Ô pai ô...Por mais irônico qui pareça. Sampa não é o único qui tém qui aprendé a reabrir seu coração...

- Bahia...? – Uma terceira voz chegou a sala, pertencente a Rio Grande do Sul.

- Ah!, Eu tenhu qui ir meu santinhu, - Soltou o mesmo – Tenhu meu próprio homi prá cuidá

Deu uma piscadela, trançando um cúmplice sorriso com o em direção da porta, entrelaçando a mão como o sulista, que tendo-as juntas, as ergueu para dedicar um beijo sobre a pele negra.

Espi apenas sorriu de lado, recolhendo as suas coisas, e a de seu irmãozinho, apagando a luz e fechando a porta, pensando no que sua mama havia lhe dito..

Para os brasileiros é muito comum e corriqueiro esquecer o motivo da data, ou o que se é celebrado em um feriado, mas para alguns... Humanos ou não, é impossível esquecer.

.

.

.

* * *

E aqui esta a resolução de um dos maiores misterios da fic. Vocês entenderam? Se sim, se não, por favor comentem! ^^

Espero que tenham gostado, não farei notas explicativas, pois quero que qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham, pesquisem e descubram D Afinal, é a história de nosso país, né? ^^

Mas se mesmo assim tiverem dúvidas, estão livres para perguntar! ^^

Nos lemos em CdE! ^^/


End file.
